Monsters and outsiders
by Jczmorales
Summary: What happens when Stitch arrives in Storybrooke looking for Lilo befriends Henry and finds out about a connection to Rumplestiltskin? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all readers! This is a story about Stitch from Lilo and Stitch arriving in Once upon a time. This is sort of an alternate story taking place in season 3 it takes place after Zelena was defeated but before Emma and Hook go back in time I'm not gonna reveal everything yet of course but there'll be a lot to find out this my first story so there might be some editing. Once upon a time is owned by ABC and Disney Lilo and Stitch is owned by Disney. Enjoy! **

It was night in Storybrooke. All the businesses had closed from Granny's diner to Gold's pawnshop. It was dark and all was quiet.

Up in the sky however things were far from quiet. A strange object rocketed through the clouds at an unbelievable speed. It's pilot if you could call him that was frantically trying to put the brakes on it but it showed no signs of stopping. As he passed through the clouds he began to see a large obstruction ahead that quickly turned into a clock tower. He shifted his attention from the brakes to the controls he jerked them down to the left avoiding the clock tower. He then positioned the controls down now just a few feet above the street before the ship finally lost power and crashed into the ground burrowing into it before the ship finally came to a screeching halt. The ship rocked backward and forward before getting stuck in it's newfound pilot climbed out of the ship shaking dirt off his fur he was a little creature with blue fur floppy ears claws on his hands and feet and black eyes. He looked around at his new surroundings breathing in the fresh air familiar but different He was'nt sure if he was on the same planet. He saw a sign he had become familiar with the planet's language he read it to say "Welcome to Storybrooke". He made his way down the road toward some buildings trying to find out where he was trying to find out where Lilo was.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The pilot walked through the strange place he had found himself in. The buildings were all so different coming in so many different colors and shapes and sizes. He was even more shocked at the vehicles they seemed to be more advanced than all the wagons in Fairytale land closer to the technology that the rest of the Galaxy had but still no where near advanced. He had been hiding in the dark alley he was unsure what the residents of the town would think of him whether he had met any of them before he did not know and did not want to risk an angry mob chasing him. Whether he could fight them off or not he did not want to hurt anyone with his strength or powers.

Pat the sheriff's department Emma was enjoying a rather relaxing day the town had been relaxed and quiet ever since Zelena had been defeated and at the moment there were no Evil queens dark wizards evil boys from Neverland **Wicked** witches or curses to worry at the same time she still had so much to worry about she had planned to take Henry back to New York to resume their lives there but he had been so happy there working at Gold's shop learning from him they actually seemed to have formed a close relationship and what was worse was Hook constantly **coming** after her talking about love but she had'nt responded to him yet he persisted. She was shooken from her _thoughts_ when David came in.

Hey Emma. He said. You might want to come take a look at the town line.

What now? She said A dragon a flying monkey,she said.

This is a little harder to believe.,David said.

Come on what else could there to believe? She said.

It was hard to believe. She could not believe her eyes what was in front of her seemed to be a red spaceship. She wondered if she was dreaming. It was one thing to find out You were the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming but aliens? She half expected to run into Han Solo and Chewbacca any time David Hook the dwarves and Robin Hood and his Merry men were out there as well along with a couple of hunters. She did not trust them they all seemed to enjoy killing so much like it was a thrill.

What do think this is? She asked David. Did you ever run into any little green men in Fairytale land?

No never. He said. Are you sure this isn't a prank?

Does'nt look like a prank. Emma said. Whatever it is I think the town is about to be invaded.

Well that's all for now. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who are wondering Henry is working at Gold's pawnshop even though this before season 4. Henry's relationship with Gold will be an important part of the story cause as much I like Emma and Hook I hated the way they handled Gold's character in season 4 so he'll have an important role here more of a good guy. **

The hunters were searching through the spaceship trying to pick up a trail. Emma came over to them wariness in her mind.

What are you trying to do? She said suspiciously.

Trying to find the beast. The lead hunter said. What are you trying to do? Give it a kiss? Like you did the old sheriff? He laughed.

Emma sighed the hunter had always mocked her for having once been in love with Graham. Who had always been thought of as soft by the other hunters for crying over his kills. She had always ignored them but still had trouble getting them to respect her authority.

Look we don't know anything about this thing. It could just be lost we're not going to hurt it or try to provoke it. Until we know anything about it we're going to take this slowly. She said.

Yeah well you can take it slowly we're going hunting. Right boys? He said to his men. They quickly responded with a loud yes before they took off.

Emma was about to go after them but was stopped by David. Don't worry about them. he said. We've got bigger problems to deal with.

It was night when the pilot had gone back to his ship to attempt to Hotwire it. What he did'nt know was that there was some people waiting there for him.

Somthing had arrived at the ship before the pilot to find a large piece of meat in the cockpit. He had not eaten in a while and he was awfully hungry. A few feet away the hunters were watching as the creature was about to spring their trap. What they did'nt know was it was'nt the creature who had arrived in it. They waited until he was in position when one of the hunters fired an arrow before the creature could react the arrow was mere inches from him when it suddenly opened up releasing a net the creature was caught in it and sent flying into the forest tangled up in the net. The hunters cheered at their capture and quickly hurried over to it.

The creature scrambled to free himself as he saw the hunters hurrying over to him he grew angry. They are hurting us. He thought. Must hurt them back. Make them leave me alone.

The hunters laughed at their capture.

Not so tough is he lads? He said to his men. They howled even more with laughter. We caught the alien! The lead hunter said. He then started kicking at his capture they continued laughing at it when suddenly the lead hunter's leg was caught by something as if it had been grabbed it was quickly followed by a sickening cracking sound the lead hunter screamed before suddenly having his legs pulled out from under him and snatched up into the darkness.

The hunter's men cried out for their leader when suddenly the hunter was thrown from the darkness past his men across a few miles screaming as he did before slamming into a tree and falling down in a crumpled heap feeling a pain no one would envy. The pilot heard the scream and quickly hurried back toward the town not wanting to find out what it hunter's men stunned at what they had just seen turned around to be greeted with a roar like no animal they had heard before. They quickly broke into a frantic run running as fast as they could but the creature was able to keep up with them grabbing one of the men before he could go any further leaving behind only a mangled net. The other kept going on without their ally. As the creature continued to keep up with them another hunter was grabbed again and slammed around until almost all bones were broken before being tossed away like a rag doll. The last hunter was frozen in fear at all of his allies being hunted down by the creature. He looked around before being grabbed by the creature and experiencing the same pain the other hunters had.

The next morning all the hunters had been admitted to the hospital david had been checking with the doctors about what happened when Emma arrived.

What happened? She asked him.

I've got two incapacitated a third who will likely never walk again and a fourth who still has'nt regained consciousness. He said.

said. Tell everyone to stay out of the woods until we find this creature. David nodded before she left.

As Emma left she had one thought going through her mind what was she dealing with now?


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be the chapter that really gets the story going if any of you thought it was going too slow at first. Enjoy! **

At 's pawnshop Henry had just finished sweeping the floor as arrived he quickly went up to talk to him excited.

I finished sweeping the floor so what am I going to learn now? He said eagerness in his voice. turned to him with look on his face that looked like he was considering it. Well He began. Henry felt the anticipation building inside him. I do need some roots from the forest? Do you think you could collect some for me? He asked.

The excitement inside Henry quickly died down. He had thought he was going to learn how to cast a spell or make a potion. But it was better than sweeping the floor or dusting the shelves. He would have suggested Somthing else but Gold had always told him to be patient he did'nt want to argue with him.

All right I'll go get that. He said attempting to hide the disappointment in his voice. He headed out of the shop toward the forest eating an Apollo candy bar. Henry made his way toward the garden where he pulled out some roots and put them into a basket and began to make his way toward the town when he heard Somthing.

He heard a sort of scratching growling sound he followed it slowly he could'nt tell what it was it did'nt sound like a normal animal he'd heard before soon he found himself in front of a bush he could hear just behind it he slowly peered through and was shocked at what he saw. It was a small blue creature that looked like a mix between a dog and a koala bear that had mutated into Somthing else. He carefully took a step back not wanting it to see him for all he knew it was a ferocious beast. But then he stepped on a twig that went snap. The creature whipped it's head around and saw Henry. He felt himself freeze in place completely silent. The two stared at each other for a while before Henry said Somthing.

Hi. He said nervously. The creature just stared at him. I'm Henry I'm just going to leav now. As he began to turn to leave. He saw some half eaten apples on the ground by the creature. Are you hungry? He asked. He looked at the candy bar in his hand. He slowly lowered to the ground in front of the creature. Here. He said. It's coconut flavored. You can have it. He said. The creature slowly walked up to the candy bar and placed it in it's mouth. It kept it's eyes on henry as it took a bite of the candy bar. It's face suddenly lit up at the pleasant taste that greeted it. As it continued eating the bar Henry slowly took out his drawing and began drawing it. The creature noticed the pad and suddenly leapt on Henry baring it's teeth and growling It's eyes had anger in them. Henry gasped as the continued growling at him realizing why He showed the pad to the creature to show him it was'nt going to hurt him.

Don't worry it's just a pencil and paper. It's not gonna hurt you. The creature slowly got off Henry before Growling at him again and taking off through the bush. Henry was left standing there in shock at what he had just seen. He quickly ran back to Gold's shop.

Henry burst into the shop. Grandpa you're not gonna believe what I just saw. He said excitedly. Did you get the roots? Gold asked. Henry suddenly remembered he left them behind after the creature left. I forgot them. I'm sorry it's just I ran into this really weird creature. It was small and blue it looked like a mutant. So you forgot to get my roots because of your imagination? Gold asked Disbelief in his voice.

Well I did'nt imagine it. I really did see- But Gold cut him off. Please make sure that you complete the errands I send you on if you want to learn you can't have your head elsewhere all the time. Understood?

Yes. Henry replied unhappily. Good. Gold said Now we will resume tomorrow okay? Yes. Henry said As Henry was about to leave David came in. Hey just came to tell you guys to stay out of the forest there's some kind of monster out there it put four people in the hospital last just be careful okay? Yes of course. Gold said. Henry? He said turning toward him. Yeah of course. Henry said. Good. David said and then left. went back to work as Henry left the shop. As he went home He knew one thing had to find that creature again.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will explore Henry and Stitch's relationship more. Expect them to have a Han Solo-Chewbacca Rocket Raccoon-Groot type relationship. **

Henry carefully made his way down the hall past Regina not waking her. He snuck out of the house to the forest he knew how protective she would get if she saw going into the forest. He walked through the forest holding out a candy bar he did'nt whether or not to call for the creature as he did'nt know what to call it. Finally after about half an hour he was about to go back when he heard a familiar sound.

Hello? He called. He heard the sound again it sounded distressed like it was trying to say Somthing almost like help. He quickly followed it down to a river the waterfall was rushing so fast one could easily get caught up in it. He looked around trying to find the voice when he saw the creature trapped on a rock desperately trying to hold on as he put his claws in the rock. He took off his over shirt and jumped in the water. He felt himself be pulled underwater his breath being yanked away. He kicked his legs trying to push himself to the surface. His head popped up above water he tried to find his creature when he felt himself pulled from the water. He looked up it was the creature he settled himself on the rock as he faced the creature. Thank you. He said not sure if the creature could understand him. It nodded back at him. Henry was surprised at it. He looked to the land and turned back to the creature.

Can you get us back over there? He said slowly pointing to the land. The creature backed up nervously shaking it's head. Okay. Henry said. Let's try and help each other okay? He said. The creature looked to the land and then Henry and nodded. Ih. It said. They held each other's hand and jumped in the water. The creature began panicking. It's okay. Henry said. Just kick okay? They began kicking their legs together. Until they were near the land. Henry grabbed hold of the edge and pulled them ashore.

Thanks. He said. I'm Henry. He pointed toward himself. The creature pointed at itself. Stitch. It said. The two shook hands and smiled at each other.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be the first flashback in the story. Like other stories in the show there will be a twist on it so expect it to be a bit different. Enjoy! **

40 years ago on a planet far from Earth called Kweltikwan a scientist was finishing an experiment that he had been working on for some time.

Ha ha ha. The scientist laughed. Soon I will have done what was once thought impossible. I will have created a living breathing creature. He said. The scientist was named Jumba Jookiba he was an heavyset light pink and black alien with four eyes. He looked at the container in it sat a pile a goop made from the DNA of the Galaxy's strongest and most vicious creatures. He checked to make sure everything was ready there could be no mistakes. He turned on the machine the beam above the container lit up before firing engulfing the container and the goop in a bright light. Finally the machine powered down and the light faded. He approached the container as the smoke cleared. The goop was now a little creature with blue fur and black eyes. Jumba laughed loudly. I've done it! He yelled in triumph. He peered into the container at the creature. Hello your name is 626. Is'nt that nice? He said to 626. 626 looked at him eyes full of interest that quickly turned hostile as he began scratching and clawing at the container growling. Jumba jumped back alarmed. What? What's wrong? He said. He looked at the berserk creature in confusion. Hmm. Perhaps he just needs to be educated on how to behave. He said. Nurtured. But how would I do that? He was shaken from his thoughts by a pounding on the door. This is the police! A voice said. Open up! Police? Jumba sputtered shocked. But how? No one else knew not even my wife! How... He suddenly remembered just who did know what he had working on. I've been betrayed! I've got to get out of here! He said. But 626 he's not done charging! He looked at 626 still in the container the plug in console at the bottom was still charging his molecules. He looked at the computer it was halfway through but would'nt finish in time. I'll have to find another way. He said. But before he could do anything the police had melted their way through the door once the hole was big enough they came through they were wearing white suits with black visors gloves and boots. They pointed their blasters at him there was no where to go. You are under arrest for illegal genetic experimentation. The lead police officer said. No! No you don't understand- Jumba began but was quickly put in handcuffs and dragged away. Get the evidence! He ordered his two subordinates pointing at 626. No! No don't he's not done... But the police did'nt listen a unplugged the container preventing 626's molecules from being fully charged. No! Jumba cried. Please what will happen to him? Jumba yelled. He struggled but was pulled away. He was put in a holding cell to await trial while 626 was put in the evidence chamber.

The grand council woman was walking down a hallway full of weapons being developed for the military she was accompanied by a consultant. Many of these weapons should be ready for testing soon this one has already been tested. He said pointing to a large round object. The mega bomb. It has a blast radius of five miles but it should detonated in space it is possible that it could open some sort of rip in space that could be very dangerous. The consultant told her. The grandcouncil woman considered for a moment having such a weapon could be dangerous but having it in their military could help. She had made her decicision. I'll take it. She said and shook his hand. As the mega bomb was being loaded in to a carrier the grandcouncil woman was boarding her ship when she recieved a message. What it is it? She asked. You must come immediately. The messenger said through a hologram. We believe an illegal genetic experiment has been created. The grand council woman was shocked she had never thought it was possible. But how... She began. I'll be there soon. She said boarding her ship.

The council chambers were full of debating officials over what they had been called for they were all suspicious. At the main bench a light shone on the Grand council woman as she approached the front. Read the charges. She said her voice amplified for the rest of the room to hear. Dr. Jumba Jookiba lead scientist of Galaxy defense industries. Captain Gantu read from a card. You stand before this council accused... He said emphasing the word. Of illegal genetic experimentation. He finished with disdain in his voice. The doors to the chambers opened to allow a carrier in. How do you plead? The grand council woman asked. Not guilty. Jumba said with dread in his voice as he watched the carrier lower a container and take the cover off. The council was full of disbelief before the cover came off and revealed 626 who began growling at them and scratching at the container. The council members gasped and jumped back in their seats. What is that monstrosity. Gantu said. Monstrosity? Jumba said shocked at the word that was directed at his creation. What you see before you is the first of a new species. He began. I call it experiment 626. He was glad they did'nt ask about the number. He is bulletproof fireproof shockproof and can think faster than supercomputer he can see in the dark and has unparalleled senses he can climb on flat surfaces he can move and lift objects 3000 times his size and weight. He is the future. Jumba finished. It is an affront to nature! Gantu objected. It must be destroyed! Calm yourself Captain Gantu. The grand council woman ordered. Perhaps it can be reasoned with. Experiment 626. She said to the creature who turned to look at her. Give us some sign you understand any of this show us that there is Somthing in you that is good. 626 cleared his throat. The council members all leaned into to listen. Meega nala kweesta! 626 said for the entire room to hear. The council members all gasped as 626 laughed gleefully. I did'nt teach it that. Jumba said but he was cut off. Place that idiot scientist under arrest! Gantu said. A container came over Jumba and whooshed away with attempting to ask the council to listen but he was taken to his cell. And as for that abomination. The grand council woman said looking at 626. It is the flawed product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Captain Gantu take him away. She ordered as she left. With pleasure. Gantu said.

As 626 was loaded into the prison transport durgo no and placed in a restraint on the ceiling a guard came up with a syringe and placed the needle in his ear it drained some blood out the guard gave it to an officer who loaded it into a gun. The guns whirled awake and pointed themselves at 626. Gantu came up to the creature. Uncomfortable? Aww. Good! The council has banished you to exile on a desert asteroid. So relax enjoy the trip. And don't get any ideas. He pointed to the guns still tracking 626. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature. They won't shoot anyone but you freak. He said putting his finger on 626 who bit him. Ow! Why you! He pointed his blaster at 626 but was stopped by the officer clearing his throat. May I remind the captain he is on duty. The officer said. Gantu glared at 626 and then took his blaster off him. Secure the cell! He ordered as he left. Aye aye captain. The officer said as the blast doors closed. Gantu went up to the bridge and took a seat. He looked at his finger where 626 had bitten him and asked some officers if it looked infected. In the durgon 626 was moving his ears and saw the guns following their movements. Ooh! He said in interest. He started drooling and saw the guns still moving them. Oh! He said at what he had realized. The officer turned his seat around and told him to be quiet. 626 growled and spat at him it landed on the ground in front of him. The cannons fired the computer on the bridge detected it Gantu ordered one of the officers to open a channel. He asked what was going on through the intercom. The officer did not respond as he was nervously up against the door in front of the cannons which had blasted a hole in the floor. 626 laughed and spat again this time it landed on the officers hat. The officers dodged again as the cannons fired again this time melting a hole in the door. The computer on the bridge detected it again the officer told Gantu that 626 was loose. Gantu ordered a red alert and to seal off the deck. 626 broke free of the restraint and used pieces of it as a shield as the cannons fired again. Before he got out of the durgon. Guards had been sent down and had been authorized to use deadly force. 626 lifted up a descending blast door and got through the guards found him and began firing at him he escaped into a vent. Gantu was alerted by the lead guard that 626 was in the ventilation system he heard climbing through the vents and fired at it but missed 626 got to the central power grid and shut off some of the power making his way down to the hangar and escaping in a red police cruiser. The computer on the bridge detected it again as the guards got into cruisers and began chasing him. 626 suddenly activated his hyper drive. The computer detected it and Gantu quickly alerted the pursuit commander. The pursuit commander ordered the other ships to break formation and to get clear of the ship the ships cleared away on the bridge Gantu was trying to find another way to capture the creature. Are there any weapons left? He asked an officer. The mega bomb sir! But it can't be fired in space. The officer said. Fire! Gantu ordered. But sir- the officer said. That's an order fire! Gantu said. The officer pressed the button and fired the mega bomb. The mega bomb was launched at 626's ship and exploded as 626 activated his hyper drive. The mega bomb had opened a portal that began sucking 626's ship in. 626 attempted to fly the ship away but was pulled in the portal closed behind leaving nothing behind.

Gantu had been called to meet the grand council woman after she had found out what happened with 626. He thought she would congratulate him but he was wrong. You endangered countless lives by detonating the mega bomb in space. She said angrily. Yes but the creature is gone- Gantu began but the grand council woman cut him off. Silence! What you have done is unacceptable you are hereby demoted leave these chambers at once. She ordered Gantu left. The grand council woman turned to her assistant. Canceled all production and shipment of the mega bomb. She said. As Gantu left he was full of anger. If I ever find that trog again I will capture him. He vowed. However 626 was no longer in the same realm the portal had seen him to a realm called Fairy tale land where his ship had landed by a little girl and her older sister's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will have more Henry and Stitch relationship. Enjoy! **

In the forest Henry made his way back toward the house with the creature known as Stitch in tow. The two had'nt talked ever since they introduced themselves after they got out of the water mostly because they didn't know what to talk about. Henry certainly had a lot of things he wanted to ask the strange looking creature. Where has he some from? Fairytale land? Wonderland? Neverland? Oz? What was he? He certainly was'nt a dragon or a troll or a flying monkey. He also did'nt know if he understood him he had told him his name but other than that he was'nt sure.

Finally he asked him. Stitch? He said. Stitch turned toward him. Where did you come from? He asked. Stitch was about to tell him when his stomach growled. Oh you're hungry probably can't tell me until we get you some food. Come on let's go. The two made their way back to Gold's shop where Henry fed Stitch some candy bars he had been keeping there. Henry again asked him when he finished. Where are you from Stitch? Fairytale land? Naga. Stitch said. Wonderland? Henry asked? Naga. Stitch said. Neverland? Oz? Henry again asked. Naga. Naga. Stitch said again. Henry was confused where else could Stitch be from. Can you tell me where you from? Henry asked. Stitch from fairytale land. Henry again was confused. I thought you said you were'nt from Fairytale land. Stitch lived in Fairytale land but Stitch not from Fairytale land. Oh well where are you from? Henry said. Stitch pointed at the globe. Henry was confused you're from here? Henry asked. Naga. Stitch said. He suddenly pointed up and then at a model of the solar system. It took a while for Henry to put the facts together and when he did he could barely believe it. You're from space? You're an alien? Henry asked shocked. Stitch nodded. Aliens? Henry thought. He thought that he should'nt have been surprised if fairytales were real so should aliens but still. Uh I'll be right back. Henry said to Stitch and went over to his book to check to see if any of the stories involved aliens. As Henry was checking Stitch looked out a window at the town curious of his surroundings when he saw a familiar looking red dress. Lilo? Stitch wondered. But the girl could'nt hear him through the glass she began walking away. Lilo! Stitch called out but the girl kept walking away. Stitch left through the back door to go after her. Stitch? Henry said when he saw Stitch leaving he felt a panic come over him he could'nt let anyone see him they might go crazy. Stitch! He yelled running after him. Stitch moved through the streets so fast that barely anyone saw him he made his way through the alleys following the girl and calling out after her. Henry was in hot pursuit weaving his way through several townspeople and running past cars as they honked at him. Stitch was about to finally catch up with the girl when she stopped at a bus stop. As she was waiting Stitch was about to come out of an alley and go up to her. Lil- Stitch attempted to call out but was pulled back by Henry who covered his mouth. Quiet! Henry whispered into his ear. You can't let anyone see you. Lilo! Lilo! Stitch said pointing at the girl. Henry looked up with Stitch at the girl. When the girl turned around Stitch's heart sank as he saw her face it was'nt Lilo. Oh. Stitch whimpered disappointed. Henry patted Stitch's shoulders in comfort.

Stitch are you okay? Henry asked. Who were you looking for? Lilo. Stitch answered sadly. Henry thought for a minute before he came up with a idea. Stitch I'm sorry I don't know where your friend is but I can try and help you find her but first you have to learn how to fit in so people don't get scared of you. I can teach you do we have a deal? Henry asked holding out his hand. Stitch looked at him for a minute before shaking his hand. Ih. Stitch said. The two then set off to start their first lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will be similar to the scene in Lilo and Stitch where Lilo teaches Stitch how to behave.**

Henry and Stitch carefully made their way back to Henry's house avoiding anyone seeing Stitch. Regina was out for the day with Robin Hood leaving the house empty. Henry and Stitch went up to Henry's room. As Henry opened the door Stitch slowly made his way in. He looked around the room it was slightly strange to him he did'nt recognize all the objects a large square with glass in front several unusual looking toys on his shelf and several round objects with sticks and numbers inside them slowly moving. Henry saw that Stitch was wary of his new surroundings and began telling about each of the objects in his room. This is a tv he said pointing at the machine. As Stitch stared into the reflective surface Henry pressed the on button as an image suddenly flipped on of The little mermaid. Stitch jumped back in surprise as he watched a crab singing and dancing his alarm turned to curiosity. As Stitch leaned into the TV Henry looked through his shelf for some books to read from a book about logs to road maps of Iowa to a book about the solar system. I don't think he'll need that. Henry thought. As Henry continued searching Stitch turned away from the TV to the toys on the shelf he picked up a small figure of a large furry creature with a sash around his body Stitch sniffed it before putting it in his mouth. Henry was distracted from his books by a crunching sound he turned around to see Stitch eating his Chewbacca figure. No! Henry said horrified. He quickly pulled the object out of Stitch's mouth. He sighed. That's not for eating. He said to Stitch. Stitch however turned away and put his feet in his mouth curling himself up into a ball and rolling away. He claimed up the wall to one of the clocks he stared at it for a while watching and following each hand with every tick tock before losing interest and tossing it aside Henry caught it just in time. Stitch continued climbing around the room reminding Henry of Spider-man. Just as he thought of it Stitch found some of Henry's comic book collection and began reading through it.

Stitch rummaged through some some of the comic books when he stopped on one with a raccoon and a tree like creature on the cover. Stitch showed it to henry who was putting the Chewbacca action figure back on the shelf. Stitch pointed at the picture tapping it repeatedly. Henry looked at Stitch confused. What? He asked. Stitch kept pointing at it. That's the Guardians of the Galaxy they're superheroes and they're aliens too like you. Stitch paid close particularly close attention to the raccoon. He pointed to it and Henry told him about it. That's Rocket raccoon. Henry said. He's actually a lot like you he's really different from everyone around him. But he found the Guardians of the galaxy and they became his family. So just because you're different it does'nt mean you can't have a family. Stitch continued to read the book as Henry went over to the door to open it. Stitch looked up at him. Ready to continue your lessons? Henry said. Stitch nodded. Ih. He said.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

As Henry and Stitch continued their lessons through out the next few days Henry had taught Stitch more English he already knew a surprising amount whoever this Lilo was she must have taught him all this. Stitch had also taught Henry his language which he had told him was called Tantalog. They could now understand each other so well they were both able to understand each other without having to speak slowly. Stitch could understand the language but he had trouble actually speaking the language but for the most part they could understand each other. Stitch had taken well to Earth customs in Storybrooke he had told Henry that he had'nt seen Lilo since he arrived in Storybrooke Henry had tried to gather any information he could on her. But could'nt do much without arrousing attention he had to keep Stitch secret otherwise the townspeople might panic they had'nt reacted well to giants and witches being in the town he did'nt want to find out they would react to an alien being in the town.

Henry had to be careful to hide Stitch as well as he could but there had been too many close calls. Henry had mostly hid him in his backpack secretly sneak him food. He had once bought coffee for Stitch in his room but he quickly learned Stitch and caffeine did'nt mix when he nearly hit the roof. Stitch had been learning how to properly behave on earth while he enjoyed reading books and playing video games but he had poor table manners scarfing down food belching it could use a lot of work. Stitch had escpecially enjoyed reading Guardians of the Galaxy X-men Spider-man and Hulk he had an uncanny habit of destroying things for fun. Henry was happy to have Stitch around but he knew he needed to find a bigger place to hide him. As Henry returned home from school one day he went up to his room his mom was out for the day. Stitch I'm home. Henry called. He heard a clanking sound from his room. Stitch? Henry called concerned. He opened the door to his room to find Stitch with a broken clock. Stitch sorry! Stitch said as Henry came in. It's okay. Henry said. You can fix it right? He asked. Ih. Stitch said. He finished putting in some wires in the clock which began ticking again. Henry smiled Stitch's intelligence amazed him he had learned so much. He had learnedabout Stitch being an experiment perhaps created in a lab by a scientist but he knew he was'nt a monster. As Henry made his way to his desk to begin his homework he looked out the window at the yard when suddenly he had an idea.

The forest he could hide Stitch there he knew a certain spot that could keep Stitch hidden but be big enough for him to play in. Stitch? Henry said. Stitch looked up at him. Pack a bag we're going somewhere else. The two carefully made their way out of the house to the forest. Ever since the attack on the hunters the townspeople had been instructed to stay out of the forest Henry knew ways of sneaking in without being noticed. Henry made his way through with Stitch following. When they finally reached their destination. The grove was a small valley with rocks around the edge with a small waterfall of blue water pouring down. Stitch moved away cautiously at the sight of the waterfall but Henry put a comforting hand on his shoulder don't worry all you have to do is keep away from the water and you'll be safe. Henry said. Stitch calmed down and smiled he began exploring the grove. Henry turned to leave Stitch noticed and began to follow. No no. Henry said. You stay here I'll be back here tomorrow to see you. He said. Stitch looked around before turning to Henry. Ih. Stitch said. Henry returned to the house and Stitch settled in for the night.

The grove worked well Henry would bring food to Stitch while Stitch enjoyed playing in the grove. Henry was in the shop finishing sweeping for today when Belle came in. Hey Henry. Belle said. Oh hey Belle. Henry said. I was just on my way out. He made his way to the door. Hey are you okay? Belle said just before he left. Yeah why? Henry asked. You just seem so busy lately. You're not in trouble are you ? No! Of course not. I've just been doing a lot of school work lately. He said trying to hide his nervousness. Well see you tomorrow. He said quickly as he headed out. Bye. Belle said but she still was'nt convinced. Hey Stitch. Henry called as he arrived in the grove. I've got dinner! He said as he held out a grilled cheese sandwich. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by the creature who began licking him. Okay! Okay! Henry laughed. When he heard a twig snap behind him they turned around to see Belle.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Henry and Stitch were both frozen as they looked at Belle. Belle stood there for a moment before turning and running away.

Oh no. That's not good. Henry said although he was quiet he was really on the inside overwhelmed with panic. Stitch was walking away to help himself to his grilled cheese sandwich not fully understanding the situation. Henry turned around to see this. Where do you think you're going? He said.

As Belle raced through the woods back to the town shocked at what she had just seen she suddenly was yanked up into and came face to face with Stitch. Hello. Stitch said not realizing that Belle was completely terrified of him. She was about to scream when a hand suddenly came over her mouth a human hand Henry. Please calm down. He said exasperated. Belle took his hand off her mouth. What are you thinking Henry? Belle said shocked. You're bringing in food to the monster? Stitch growled at being called a monster. It's okay Stitch easy. Henry said. He's not a monster and you need to listen to me before you tell anyone. He said to Belle. Belle looked at him for a second before she nodded. They went back to the grove where Henry explained everything to Belle about where Stitch came from what he was and how he was looking for Lilo.

Henry. Belle said when he finished. I know that you want to protect him but he's not like us. So? Henry said. That does'nt mean he's evil. He's scared and alone. And... He began before he paused. What? Belle said. He reminds me of me before the curse was broken alone and looking for his family. He said. Belle looked at him and then Stitch before turning to Henry. Okay Henry I won't tell anyone. Thank you. He said. But they were both unsure of the future.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Belle was still getting used to Stitch Henry had explained everything to her and she had been keeping his secret but she was still worried if they could keep it a secret. She had avoided suspicion and was trying her best to act casual around the others but was afraid they would eventually find out.

Henry had finished work at the shop and headed back to the apartment where he found Emma and Hook waiting for him. Hey said. Hey. Henry said. What's going on? He asked. We just think you've been spending a lot of time at your grandpa's said. Well yeah. He said nervously. He had actually been spending time with Stitch more than at the shop. Grandpa 's been teaching me a lot you know me just eager to learn. He said. We just think you should get out a little bit more maybe go sailing with Killian? Yeah lad. I could use a deckhand. How about we go sailing this afternoon? He suggested. Henry was surprised it would be nice to go sailing but what about Stitch? Sure. He said. Just let me tell Grandpa. He said as he went out the door. He instead went to Belle he had brought Stitch along to the library. All I need you to do is watch him for a few hours. Henry said to Belle. What? Why can't can't he just stay in the grove? She asked. Well I usually spend time with him I need you to keep him company. You've babysat before. He reasoned. Babies! Not aliens. She said. Please. Henry said. He gave her a puppy dog look. Belle tried to resist but gave in. Fine. But he better not break anything. She said. Thanks! Okay behave for Belle she your friend all right? He said to Stitch. Smish. Stitch said smiling. Belle looked nervously at him as Henry left. As crawled around on the ceiling. Belle thought to herself. This is gonna be fun.

The whole afternoon was very wild at first Stitch at first began shifting through the books throwing them to the side as they did not catch his interest Belle had to restack them. Then he tried to use the computer as Stitch did'nt fully understand English he became frustrated and almost smashed it Belle managed to stop him.

Stitch was now crawling on the ceiling bored Belle was busy sorting books. As she finished stacking them she looked around she saw Stitch on the ceiling he did'nt seem interested. She quietly pulled out an old record player from the closet and pressed play and the song suspicious minds began to play and she began to dance. She loved to dance she and Rumple never got the chance they were always so busy fighting evil. She danced as the music echoed through her mind her feet moving in match to beat her mind drifted. She kept dancing as she suddenly felt eyes on her. It was Stitch. He held a book she read it to say the ugly duckling. You want to read it? She said. You want me to read it to you? She said. Stitch held it out to her. She took the book. She sat down Stitch sat down next to her. Once upon a time... Belle read the familiar words. As she finished reading Stitch asked her a question. Happy ending? He asked. Yes. Belle answered. Lilo? He asked. Is she your happy ending? Belle asked. Yes. Stitch said. Then let's find it. Belle said patting him affectionately. The rest of the afternoon was discovery.

When Henry returned he was nervous. Okay time to see if it was'nt a total disaster. He said. He walked in to see Belle with Stitch's finger on the recorder. Belle pressed the button. No music played from the record player. Until Stitch opened his mouth. The music played from it. Wow. You're full of surprises. Henry said.


	12. Chapter 12

Belle and Henry had been having a lot of fun with Stitch. They had been teaching him more and more about earth customs. They were still looking up information on LILO and her sister who Stitch said was named Nani.

Belle so far had had no luck in finding them. She was searching through books when Stitch came up to her. Lilo? Stitch asked. No I'm sorry Stitch. Maybe if I had a picture. She said. Picture? Stitch said. Yes do you have one? She asked. Stitch pulled out a picture of a small black haired little girl. Belle widened her eyes. I know her. She said.

Flashback. Belle is out collecting books when a girl comes up to her. Excuse me. Do you have any books on how to take care of strange creatures from unknown lands. She asked. Belle was surprised. Uh I don't know any books about that. She responded. But I do know some books on creatures from known lands she said. I'll take that. She said. Belle went off to look for the book. She returned and gave the book to the girl. Thank you. She said and ran off. Who is that? Belle asked the librarian. Oh don't worry about her. She just some weird girl from one of the islands. He said.

Present. I met her once before briefly but I've seen her. Belle said. You think you can find her? Henry asked. Maybe I can ask a friend of mine. She was suddenly interrupted by the closing of a door. Stitch quickly hid under the desk. stepped into the room. Belle dear. He said extending his arm. Rumple. Belle said returning the gesture. Henry. What are you doing here? said noticing him. I was uh... Henry began. He was helping me sort books. Belle said. Do you need help often? asked he seemed to suspect Somthing. Stitch recognized the voice he growled. Enemy. He said quietly. Did you hear Somthing? said. Uh no. Henry said reaching under the desk to keep Stitch's mouth shut. Are you sure you're okay? Yeah. Henry said. Okay Gold. Gold said. I'll be going. He exited the library. Stitch what's the matter? Henry said. Rumplestiltskin enemy. Stitch said.

Flashback. What is it? Lilo asked her sister. I don't know. Nani answered. The red object looked almost like a fish. The door opened out came a strange blue creature. It growled at them. Lilo stay back. Nani said. She held a broom at the creature. The creature walked toward them. Lilo walked out toward the creature. Lilo! Nani said trying to pull her back. LILO continued walking toward the creature. It's okay. She said holding out her hand. The creature held out it's own hand. Lilo guided the creature into the house.

The next day Nani was working in the yard. While Lilo was playing with creature. She was showing it tools. This is a saw. She said. And this is a sword it belonged to my dad he was a knight. He and my mom died in the ogre wars. The creature reached for the sword. Oh be careful! Lilo said. She carefully took the blade for the creature but cut herself. Ouch! Lilo said. The cut on Lilo's Palm oozed crimson liquid. The creature examined the cut for a moment thought to himself then walked and returned with needle and thread. He quickly stitched up the cut. Lilo looked at the stitch. Wow! That's an amazing stitch. She said when suddenly a thought occurred to her about the creature's name.

10 years later. LILO and Stitch had become best friends with Stitch helping out they got twice as much work done.

But still Stitch had trouble adjusting to Fairytale land. As she was think of how she could help him adjust Lilo was suddenly approached by a strange figure. Hello dearie. The figure said in a strange voice almost child like. I hear your friend from out of town has had trouble adjusting to the realm. Perhaps I can help. He offered. Really? Lilo said. Who are you? I'm Rumplestiltskin at your service. The figure said revealing himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just so you know all the rest of the chapters will be in script form. **

(LILO is with Rumplestiltskin a bright sunny day that is turning dark.)

Lilo: Who are you?

Rumplestitlskin: Rumplestiltskin a sorcerer at your service dearie. I've heard that your little blue friend how he's not from around here.

Lilo: Yeah he's from another planet they have advanced technology not like here. How could you help him?

Rumplestiltskin: I could work a little magic help him adjust.

Lilo: But I don't have anything to pay you with.

Rumplestiltskin: Don't worry dear helping your friend is payment enough. Bring him by my castle tomorrow.

Lilo: Okay mahalo Rumplestiltskin. (Lilo sets off home Rumplestiltskin watches a sinister smile appears on his face.)

Rumplestitlskin: No dearie mahalo to you.

(The next day Lilo and Stitch arrive at Rumplestiltskin's castle. Lilo knocks on the door and is greeted by Rumplestiltskin.)

Rumplestiltskin: Well hello dearie! I take this is Stitch?

Lilo: Uh-huh. Stitch this is Rumplestiltskin he's going to help you get used to earth.

Stitch: (Struggling.) H-hi.

Rumplestiltskin: Why don't you come in?( He gestures for them to enter Stitch comes in but Rumplestiltskin stops Lilo)

Rumplestiltskin: I'm sorry dear but I believe we should do this alone.

Lilo: Oh well all right. If it's for the best. (Stitch looks at her nervous to be with a man he does'nt know. LIlo attempts to reassure him.)

Lilo: It'll be all right just try your best. We're Ohana remember? You know what that means? (Stitch nods remembering her words.)

LILO:Okay. I'll see you soo- (Rumplestiltskin abruptly slams the door.)

Rumplestiltskin:Yes yes! (He faces Stitch he smiles) Well let's get started shall we?

(Rumplestiltskin guides Stitch into a large room it is dark and nothing can be seen. The door slams shut Rumplestiltskin locks it)

Rumplestiltskin: Now why don't we start by testing your abilities shall we? (He lights a torch revealing the room to be full of weapons axes maces swords and more around the room)

Stitch:(gasps) But Stitch don't want to hurt-

RumplestiltskinThat's not what you were originally known as was it 626? (Stitch is shocked)

Rumplestiltskin:How do you think Jumba was able to create you? With my help science and magic worked together to accomplish what neither could do alone. Jumba thought I was helping create a new species what I wanted was an army. The most powerful army in the realm. Using a friend of mine's hat to travel between realms we created hundreds of experiments. Why do you think you're number 626? You're a weapon the ultimate fighting and now your power is mine to command.

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

(In the room around Rumplestiltskin and Stitch various weapons are being prepared all extremely lethal they shine like silver prepared to be used in the harshest way.)

Stitch: Stitch won't fight.

Rumplestiltskin: You won't be fighting at first but you will have to hit every curve at I throw at you. We're going to test your invulnerability. That's what these are for. He gestures to the weapons in the room. Stitch tries to escape through the door but it is stuck tight.)

Rumplestiltskin: Don't bother it's magically sealed. It can only be opened from the outside except of course me. (Laughs) Now we begin.

(A trap door suddenly opens underneath Stitch he falls through and lands on a floor of pipes they suddenly begin to heat up like a fireplace. When suddenly the whole room is engulfed with flames. Rumplestiltskin watches from outside through a window he turns off the fire and sees Stitch is unharmed. He giggles creepily.)

Rumplestiltskin: Excellent. (The next test has Stitch in a hall way with swinging blades coming at him getting closer and closer like a gust of wind. They finally reach Stitch and shatter when they make contact with him. Next Rumplestiltskin has Stitch testing his strength with a large pile of rocks he lifts it with ease.)

Rumplestiltskin: Good now let's a little bit more pressure. See how much you can exert. (He conjures up a wagon Stitch stills has no trouble lifting it the Dark one then conjures a tree Stitch is able to lift it all but he is beginning to strain Rumplestiltskin conjures more and more objects Stitch lifts them but continues to struggle. )

Rumplestiltskin: Now let's keep going. (He conjures more and more heavy objects Stitch continues to struggle and whimper. As Rumplestiltskin watches Stitch's face contort in pain he suddenly begins to think of Bealfire the pain on his son's face as he watched his father do horrible things. Rumplestiltskin can no longer go through with more weights.)

Rumplestiltskin: That's enough. (He makes the objects disappear Stitch relaxes. Rumplestiltskin briefly leaves to be alone.)

(Return to the present in the library Stitch is very angry after Rumplestiltskin came. Henry and Belle try to calm him down.)

Stitch: Rumplestilskin always hurt Stitch hound Stitch stab Stitch with stupid needles.

Belle: Calm down Stitch just tell us what happened?

Flashback. (Rumplestiltskin is at his spinning wheel spinning gold thread thinking to himself about the tests. He is unsure if he can go through with it. )

Rumplestiltskin: How can I keep doing this? He does'nt understand what's going on. But his powers imagine what they could bring me. I can't give up I must have it! (He heads back to the room carrying a needle that has been enchanted.)This should pierce that thick skin of his.(He arrives back in the room where Stitch is strapped down to an operating table. Rumplestiltskin stabs the needle into Stitch who thrashes about crazily. Rumplestiltskin stores the blood into a container.

Rumplestiltskin: Yes. A blood sample of the most powerful creature in the land.(He puts it in a vial on the shelf)

Stitch: Why you doing this? Stitch never hurt you. (Rumplestiltskin looks at him almost sympathetic before turning away)

Rumplestiltskin: You would'nt understand.

(In an arena outside Stitch is in the ring. Rumplestiltskin opens the door to let out a giant ogre the creature charges at Stitch)

Rumplestiltskin: Better get ready to fight he looks angry. (Stitch looks at Rumplestiltskin and at the charging ogre he does'nt do anything the ogre bats him away.)

Rumplestiltskin: What are you doing? Fight back!(Stitch continues to do nothing as the ogre knocks him around.)

Stitch: Stitch not monster. ( The ogre continues to attack him. Rumplestiltskin is angry)

Rumplestiltskin: You're a weapon! You're built to destroy! (The ogre continues attacking Stitch Rumplestiltskin can no longer watch)

Rumplestiltskin: (To the ogre) Enough! (The ogre stops and leaves going back into it's cage Rumplestiltskin walks up to Stitch)

Rumplestiltskin: Why won't you fight? You're built to be a fighting machine! (Stitch looks up at him and responds strongly)

Stitch : Cause Stitch taught not to be a monster. Stitch can be what he wants to be. Stitch is Stitch. (Rumplestiltskin looks at him before using magic to knock him down.

Rumplestiltskin: So you've been taught to love. I'll teach you what's really important. (Throughout the next few weeks Rumplestiltskin continues testing Stitch almost torturing him. But Stitch does not break he refuses to fight. Rumplestiltskin can't understand meanwhile back at the house Lilo grows worried)

Lilo: It's been weeks! Why has'nt he gotten back to me?

Nani: Lilo it's a huge adjustment for Stitch he comes from a different world it's gonna take a while.

Lilo: I know but-

Nani: But what?

Lilo: I'm just afraid Stitch will miss his home too much. Like I can't provide that for him. I don't have a lot of friends.

Nani: LILO it's friend your family that make your home not the technology. When you have friends and family it does'nt matter where you are who you have with you. (LILO realizes that Nani is right)

Lilo: Thanks Nani. I think maybe I should go see Stitch maybe I should teach him about earth myself that's what friends are for maybe that's what he needs. (Lilo leaves the house to go to Rumplestiltskin's castle she knocks on after a couple of minutes Rumplestiltskin finally opens the door.

Lilo: Hey Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin: Lilo what are you doing here?

Lilo: Well it's been a while and I thought that maybe I could take over teaching Stitch I appreciate everything You've done but maybe it would for best me to teach more about earth since he knows me.

Rumplestiltskin: Oh well I guess that would be best but-

Nani: Lilo?

(LIlo and Rumplestiltskin turn around to see Nani.)

Lilo: What are you doing here Nani?

Nani: I thought that you might need some support you know with getting Stitch. What are you doing here? (Points to Rumplestiltskin) Do you know who this guy is?

Lilo: Well yeah this is Rumplestiltskin.

Nani: He's the dark one!

Lilo: What?! (Turns to Rumplestiltskin) What have you done with Stitch?

Rumplestiltskin: I've taken back what's mine now leave the both of you!

Lilo: No way! You give Stitch back now! You big dummy!

Rumplestiltskin: I said leave! (He magically blows them away and slams the door shut Lilo and Nani frantically try to get in but the door won't open.)

Lilo: No! What are we gonna do?

Nani: I don't know LILO I don't know how to stand up to the dark one. (LILO is saddened and thinks about Stitch she remembers the last thing she said to him.)

Lilo: We can't give up.

Nani: But Lilo-

Lilo: Ohana means family family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.(Nani looks at Lilo for a minute before nodding her head yes)

Lilo: We need a plan. We have to find another way to get in. (She looks around the castle before seeing the chimney )

Lilo: There that's our way in. But we still don't know where is holding Stitch. (She thinks for a while before Nani remembers Somthing)

Nani: Do you remember mom's old tiki necklace? She said it was magic that it could lead you to your hearts desire.

Lilo: Are you sure it will work?

Nani: It's worth a shot. (They head back to the house and take the tiki necklace. LILO also sees her father's sword and takes it as well they head back to the castle and climb up to the chimney Nani lowers her in with a rope. Lilo carefully looks around the dining room before moving throughout the rooms. She s becoming impatient with the necklace it does not seem to be working. )

Lilo: Come on! I need to work this place is like a maze. (The sword she is carrying suddenly begins to glow she follows around the light which grows stronger. It leads her to a room where she finds a dagger with the name Rumplestiltskin on it.)

Lilo: What? Is this the dark one's dagger?( The sword continues to glow when suddenly the necklace also begins glowing as well. Lilo begins following it arriving at the room Stitch is in. She listens and hears Stitch crying out in pain. She rushes in.)

Lilo: Stop!

Rumplestiltskin: What?

Lilo: Let him go!

Rumplestiltskin: Why do you care about him? He's supposed to be a monster.

Lilo: He's not a monster. He's my friend my Ohana. Don't you know what love is? (Lilo's words have a profound effect on Rumplestiltskin.)

Lilo: Now let him-

Rumplestiltskin: Okay. I'll let him go. (He releases Stitch)

Lilo: (surprised) What? But -

Rumplestiltskin: Just go.

Lilo helps Stitch to his feet.

Lilo: Thank you. (She leaves the dagger behind and leaves. Rumplestiltskin picks up the dagger and sees that she has also left behind the tiki necklace.)

Present. (Henry is taking Stitch back to the grove)

Henry: I know Rumplestiltskin hurt you in the past Stitch but he's changed you'll see.

Stitch: Yeah.

(Stitch is in the grove playing while Henry goes back to collect food for him.)

Rumplestiltskin: Hello Henry. (Henry sees him and is shocked)

Henry: Granpa! What are you doing here.

Rumplestiltskin: Thought I'd do a spot of gardening what are you doing here?

Henry: I was just collecting berries for a school project.

Rumplestiltskin: Henry what are you really doing out here?

( Before Henry can answer they hear a noise from behind a bush.)

Rumplestiltskin: what was that?

Henry : Uh it was nothing. (Rumplestiltskin moves past him. And opens the bush and sees Stitch.)

Rumplestiltskin: Oh my-.

Henry: No! Wait! It's all right! (Rumplestiltskin suddenly grabs him and tries to run with him.

Rumplestiltskin: Run Henry! Run!

(Stitch hears this and sees Rumplestiltskin with Henry. He's thinks he's hurting him. He jumps in front of them blocking their way. Rumplestiltskin tries to run the other way but Stitch jumps in front of him again. Rumplestiltskin throws himself on Henry to protect him.)

Hendy: It's okay. He won't hurt us. (Stitch grabs Runplestiltskin and is about to punch him.)

Henry: No don't hurt him. He's our friend. (Stitch stops and glares at Rumplestiltskin before setting him down. Rumplestiltskin is sitting nervously. Henry has explained everything to him.)

Rumplestiltskin: So you don't know where he came from?

Henry: No. He's like a kid. Look can you help us?

Rumplestiltskin: All right Henry but we need to be careful. But I'll help you. (They both wonder what's going to happen as they look up at the sky.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later in Storybrooke things are quiet the town is going about it's usual daily routine. At 's shop Henry and Belle are talking with Gold.

Henry: You don't know where Lilo is? Did'nt Belle say she lived in fairytale land?

Rumplestiltskin: I know but she lived on these islands that were a short distance away from the Enchanted forests. But I don't know what happened to those islands when the spell was cast.

Belle: What about Stitch? He did'nt originally live in Fairytale land. How was he affected by the curse?

Rumplestiltskin: It does'nt matter if you were born in Fairytale land you just have to be present when it was cast. Like .

Henry: But if Stitch crash landed here instead of ending up where Lilo was what does that mean?

Rumplestiltskin: Maybe Stitch knows if he remembers anything. (They go over to talk to Stitch)

Henry: Stitch do you know how you crashed here after the curse was cast?

Stitch: Stitch came in ship to Fairy tale land Lilo and Nani put Stitch in ship to save him when curse was cast. Got trapped in there above Earth then crashed here.

Rumplestiltskin: So your ship was in Earth's orbit when you woke up?

Stitch: Ih.

Henry: (To Gold) Where do you think the ship is now?

Rumplestiltskin: I asked Emma where the ship was. She told me it was in the impound lot. There was'nt much room in the evidence room. But still why don't you ask Emma for help?

Henry: No. They think he attacked those hunters but he said he did'nt and I believe him.

Rumplestiltskin: Look maybe He's just scared there's nothing wrong with that Belle?

Belle: I believe him too.

Rumplestiltskin: Don't team up on me. Look why don't you want to tell Emma?

Henry: Because they'll think he's a monster they might lock him up. He does'nt deserve that.

Rumplestiltskin: You can't protect him Henry.

Henry: I'm not letting him get hurt. (As they are talking outside a figure resembling Stitch but with red fur watches. )

Henry: Look you know how the town's reacted before to Ruby to my mom. We can't tell Emma not yet.

Rumplestiltskin: Okay but we have to tell her eventually. (As they finish talking they hear a rumbling from outside. They look out the window they suddenly feel terror as they see a large spaceship shaped like a sea shell landing on the beach. The town all come out to look at the at the newly arrived space ship. A blue alien steps out accompanied by guards.)

Grand council woman: I am Neba of the galactic armada and your world is in grave danger.

Henry: Oh not good.

(The sheriff's station Emma David and Hook are talking with Neba)

Emma: What do you mean our world is in danger?

Neba: We've detected an escaped fugitive's presence on earth. It's very dangerous.

Emma: It?

Neba: It's a genetically engineered life form. It's very powerful and dangerous.

(Emma and David look at each other)

Emma: It could be the creature who attacked those hunters.

Neba: You've encountered it?

Emma: Some of us have. We have a lot to discuss.

(Outside Henry is watching he heads back to the shop.)

Henry: They're here for Stitch.

Belle: Why are they looking for him?

Henry: It's illegal to make Somthing like Stitch.

Rumplestiltskin: This is getting out of hand.

Henry: We can't let them lock up Stitch he's not a monster.

Rumplestiltskin: Henry maybe he's too dangerous they can contain him.

Henry: No they can't have Stitch.

(Belle walks over and takes Henry's hand)

Belle: We won't let them.

(She looks at Rumplestiltskin)

Rumplestiltskin: All right.

Henry: Okay. I'm gonna hide Stitch in the grove. (Henry and Stitch arrive at the grove)

Henry: You're gonna have to stay here for a while. But it'll be okay.

(Henry is heading back to the shop when a voice is said from behind them)

Gantu: Hello.

Henry: Oh hello. (He is intimidated by Gantu's size he must be 7 feet tall)

Gantu: What are you doing out here? There's nobody around.

Henry: Oh well I was just- ( Gantu suddenly grabs him and throws him up against a tree choking him)

Gantu: Listen I know you're hiding that little blue nuisance and you're going to tell me where he is now.

Henry: (Choking) No...

Gantu: You want to do this the hard way? Fine. (He throws Henry to the ground and begins twisting his arm painfully Henry screams Stitch hears Henry screams and runs to find him. He tackles Gantu and begins beating him up Gantu presses a button on his belt and guards come and put Stitch in restraints)

Henry: No leave him alone! (They take Stitch away Henry is helpless)


	16. Chapter 16

At the shop Henry is panicking while Belle and Gold attempt to calm him down.

Henry: They've got Stitch what are we going to do?

Rumplestiltskin: Calm down. We need to think of something. We can't just go and get him.

Henry: Calm down?! We can't just leave him.

Belle attempts to comfort him.

Belle: You know they can't hurt him.

Henry: Maybe not physically. But you know him he won't understand why they're doing this. We have to get him out now.

Rumplestiltskin: How? They're keeping him on that ship they must have a thousand guards posted on him.

Henry: Well we have to do use your head. Don't charge in like that.

Henry: Okay okay. Let's think of something then. If we create a distraction we might be able to get him out. They're going to be transporting him soon we gotta get to him before they do.

Belle: I have an idea.

Henry: What is it?

Belle: We find that girl Lso she can convince them to let Stitch go. If she can prove it to them that he's not a monster.

Henry: But how?

Belle: Stitch gave this to Rumple. (She holds up the tiki necklace) It can guide you to your heart's desire.

Henry: That could work. And maybe my mom knows where she banished the people from the islands. It's worth a shot.

Belle: Then we need to get her to take us there. Rumple you try and delay them from taking Stitch.

Rumplestiltskin: I'm on it. You two find Lilo.

Henry: Okay we have to do it fast.

(Henry and Belle head to Regina's house)

Regina: Henry! Are you all right? I heard you were attacked.

Henry: I'm fine I need your help. (They explain everything to her)

Regina: Henry are you crazy? That thing is-

Henry: He's my friend he did'nt hurt those people. Look you always wanted to for a hero. This could be it. Just help me.

Regina looks at Henry for a minute and nods her head.

Regina: Okay what do you need?

Henry: The people from the islands where did you send him.

Regina: Uh I think I sent them to a copy of the islands in sailing distance. Why? What's out there?

Henry: Someone who may be able to help her name is Lilo.


	17. Chapter 17

Henry Belle and Regina make their way to the dock they spot Hook's ship.

Regina: This girl Lilo should be one of the islands. You think she can help convince the aliens that Stitch isn't a monster?

Henry: I know she can. She knows him she can make them see.

(They check to make sure no one's around before boarding the ship. Watching them from the shadows is the creature that attacked the hunters. He follows them onto the ship. They set sail for the islands. Not knowing the creature is following.)

Stitch is being loaded into the cargo ship he is in restraints. Rumple is watching as he approaches the grand council woman.

Rumple: Please you can't do this. He's not a monster.

Neba: He's an illegal experiment. He cannot be allowed to roam free he is a threat to every man and woman alive.

Rumple: You don't even know him.

Neba: I don't have to know him. I must protect people even if they don't know I'm protecting them.

(She walks away Rumple has a determined look on his face he must save Stitch he must be a hero.)

**Sorry it's not longer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once I've finished this story I hope to move on to a story in the same continuity. **

Henry Belle and Regina are on the Jolly Roger sailing across the ocean. Henry impatiently looks at his watch.

Henry: We're almost there right?

Regina: The islands are'nt that far from the town so it should only be a few more minutes.

Henry: Good by now they're loading Stitch up. We have to find Lilo now.

The ship docks at a small port. Henry Belle and Regina go ashore the creature watches from behind it's malice clear.

The trio go up to a man with a surfboard.

Regina: Excuse me Kelly slater. But we're looking for a girl named Lilo.

David: Aloha you looking for Lilo what's this about?

Henry: Stitch.

David: Auwe! You found Stitch? I'll take you to Lilo.


	19. Chapter 19

Henry Belle and Regina are being guided by David to a blue house.

David: Hey Lilo there's some people here who say they know where Stitch is.

Lilo: What?! (She rushes down to meet the, but stops at the sight of Regina)

Lilo: What are you doing here?

Regina: Look we can take a trip down memory lane or you can come with us to make sure Stitch is not taken away.

Lilo: Taken away? But- Never mind we'll talk later but let's just go.

They begin to head back to the ship. When suddenly it explodes.

Henry: No! What? (They hear an evil cackling they turn to see a red Stitch like creature. )

Henry: Who are you?

Leroy: Evil.

(Leroy suddenly changes the color of his fur from blue to red)

Henry: Wait you're that creature who attacked the hunters. You've been framing Stitch!

Leroy: Yes now Leroy destroy Stitch!

The creature suddenly jumps into a spaceship and blasts off to Storybrooke.

Henry: Now what do we do?

Lilo: I have something that might help. (She pulls out a surfboard. )

Regina: A surfboard we don't have time to catch a wave.

Lilo: We'll you clearly don't know anything about this surfboard.

(They climb aboard and run out to the ocean the board begins moving faster it begins moving faster and faster until a portal opens. They suddenly disappear into it.


	20. Chapter 20

Rumple was trying to explain things to Emma.

Rumple: Emma please you don't know what you're doing.

Emma: You don't know what you're doing Gold. What made you think it was a good idea to let that thing around Henry.

Rumple: You don't know anything about him. He's not a monster if you do this Henry will never speak to you again.

Emma looks at him when suddenly Henry Belle Regina Lilo and Nani explode out a portal. They look surprised. What is going on?

Emma: What are you doing? Who is this?

Henry: They know Stitch. They can explain everything.

Jumba: Ha! I told you it was'nt a monster.

Neba: Quiet prisoner! I can still put you in jail.

Jumba is silent.

Lilo: Look ma'm you don't know what this creature is.

Neba: I know exactly what 626-

Stitch: Stitch my name Stitch.

Neba: Stitch then if it was'nt for Stitch-

Neba suddenly pauses and looks at Stitch astonished.

Neba: What?

Henry: Now will you listen?

Before Neba can say anything her ship suddenly blown apart by a laser blast. A large black ship resembling Gantu's head appears over them.

Neba: Gantu what in the name of heaven are you doing?

Gantu: I'm finishing this. (Large claws carrying a containment orb rise over Stitch. The top part comes down Stitch comes down Stitch catches it and holds it off. The part suddenly lifts off carrying Stitch allowing the other part to catch him. )

Henry: No!

Lilo: Let him go! You big dummy!

(Stitch scratches at the container but it is useless.)

Gantu's ship flies away.

Henry:(running in the direction of the ship) No!

(Henry drops to his knees in despair Lilo is also running after the ship also stopping looking dejected. )

Henry: Nwhat are we gonna do?

Lilo: I don't know. (Silence envelops them. What do we do? We're stuck. Hope is lost.)

Neba:We rescue him. (They all look at her)

Neba: If we say that we protect people and then we discriminate against them what kind of heroes are are we? (They all nod I agreement. Yes. )


	21. Chapter 21

**Final chapter. But there will be other stories in the same continuity. **

Neba guides Henry Emma and Lilo to her ship. They go down into an area where several ships are stationed she takes them to a ship covered in a tarp which she pulls off.

The ship underneath is familiar it is gleaming red like a rocket. It is shaped similar to a crab with white lines on both sides. It is almost like the ship Stitch used to escape.

Lilo: This is just like the ship Stitch came in.

Neba: Yes class x. The fastest in our Navy. 6- Stitch would know that. If you want to save him then you must go now.

Henry: Right yes. Let's get a move on. (Henry and Lilo climb aboard the ship. Emma attempts to climb a board but there is no room.

Emma: Henry are you sure about this? Maybe I should...

Henry: No mom I have to do this. He's my friend.

They share a look at each other before they nod at each other in approval.

Henry: You know how to drive this thing?

Lilo: Sure I've been around ships like this before. (She starts up the ship and it begins hovering it nearly crashes as she takes the controls before it straightens and flies out of the ship.)

Lilo: See easy as pie. (Henry smiles at her then turns back to the front his smile turning into a look of worry)

(Gantu's ship flies over Storybrooke preparing to break atmosphere Stitch looks out at the clouds empty lonely no one wants a monster like him.)

Stitch curls up into a ball in despair. Along the side of Gantu's ship a red smaller ship shows up Stitch looks up to see Henry and Lilo waving at him someone does want him.

Gantu: Soon they'll all see. I'll be famous the man who captured Experiment 62-( The sound of a horn honking distracts him. Lilo waves at him and bumps his ship with hers.)

Gantu oh no you don't. Nobody's going to ruin this for me. (He presses a button that turns on his gun. he fires at the smaller ship it dodges but the blast singes the ship. Lilo pulls the brake on the ship and it pulls behind Gantu's ship. Lilo presses a button on the console which unleashes it own gun. The rapid fire quickly blasts the boosters on Gantu's ship crippling it.

Gantu; No! 9Lilo's and Henry's ship pulls behind Gantu's)

Lilo: All right now let's get out of here. (Lilo presses a button and two arms come out they are about to grab ahold of the container Stitch is in when suddenly they are blasted by an enemy behnd them. They turn to see Leroy flying in a large blue ship.

Leroy:(Laughing maniacally) Yes now Leroy will finally be king of beasts! (Leroy prepares another blast.)

Lilo: What are we going to do? If he blasts us again we'll never rescue Stitch! Henry? (She turns to see him but he is gone she looks outside to se Henry on the side of the ship he reaches into the side of his pats and pulls out a sword he aims for a second then throws it it whizzes through the air into one of the engines on Leroy's ship the engine blows out in a firey blaze Leroy's ship dips through the air crashing into the forest.)

Lilo: Rock a hula!

(As they pull up on Gantu's ship the ship suddenly whirls around and fires two blasts at the arms blowing them off. )

Lilo: No!

Gantu: Yes I've done it!

The ship turns forward and Gantu activates his extra boosters. )

Lilo stops tears in her eyes. All hope is lost.

Henry: No! We're not giving up.

Lilo: But how? Even if we caught up to him we have no way of getting Stitch off the ship.

Henry: We are not gonna just give up . We're supposed o be heroes.

Lilo: But...

Henry: Ohana means family family means nobody gets left behind that means something to me what about you?

A pause Lilo then sees a button on the console reading hyperdrive.

Gantu's ship flies at full speed. Stitch is trying to break free but it is too strong. Ganu ship's computer tells they are ready to break atmosphere. Gantu preares to pres buttuon its all over when suddenly his ship is rammed by a red object.

Henry: Too far too far.

Lilo: Okay we'll 've never flown at hyperspeed before.

The ship hangs a left and turns back.

Lilo: Okay when were in position I'm gonna eject your seat.

Henry: Okay!

At last they pull up toward the ship Lilo has her finger on the button. Until finally they ram the ship sending it sprawling. Lilo presses the button and Henry's ejector seat sends him flying. Henry unbuckles his seat belt. He lands on the capsule and attempts to unlock it.

Henry: Don't worry Stitch you're almost out.

Stitch is attempting to help Henry but hs eyes suddenly flash green and he begins bouncing off the capsule hissing and growling. The ship is rocked by Stitch's antics.

Henry: Stitch stop! You'll-

He suddenly falls of the capsule as Stitch breaks through. Before he can freefall Stitch catches him. Gantu ejects from the ship as it goes down. The fiery explosion at the bottom brings all the citizens to the site Lilo land the ship as the smoke clears there is nothing but wreckage.

Emma: Henry?!

There is no response all is quiet. Emma stumbles forward with a sob as Hook steps forward to comfort her. Regina sobs into Robin Hood's shoulder. The whole town is grieving as Lilo looks on in sadness.

When suddenly a rustling sound is heard the crowd looks up to see Stitch throwing a piece of ship as he pulls a figure with him. Henry.

Emma rushess forward she grabs Henry and puts his chest to her ear. A heartbeat he's alive.

Emma looks at the creature she thought was a monster and sees he is her son's savior.

Emma: Thank you for saving my son.

Stitch nods in approval when suddenly his eyes flash green and he faints.

Stitch awakens his eyes look up at a machine with glass on both sides.

Henry: Hey pal. Looks like I'm not the only one who had a brush with death.

Stitch: Henry! What happened?

Rumple Your molecules were'nt fully charged when Jumba made you this machine saved your life. .

Stitch: Stitch hero?

Stitch gets out of the machine and is greeted with applause by the townspeople outside.

Henry: I knew you had it in you.

At the docks Henry Rumple Emma and Belle wave good bye to Neba and the rest of the armada as Gantu boards the ship he gives a nod of repect o Stitch who returns with the same. The ship then takes off into the sky.

Another good bye is happening as Lilo boards a ship home. Stitch is about to follow.

Henry: Stitch I'm gonna miss you.

Stitch; Stitch too.

They hug Henry hands Stitch the Guardians of the galaxy comic book

Henry: Here something to remember me by.

Stitch: Thank you.

Lilo: Uh Stitch can we talk for a second?

She pulls Stitch aside.

Lilo: I want you to stay here Stitch.

Stitch: But why?

Lilo: Stitch you helped me become the person I am today. I want you to do that for Henry.

Stitch: Stitch see Lilo again.

Lilo: Of course. The people here they need you. More then they know.

Stitch looks at Rumple Emma Belle and Henry. He turns and hugs Lilo and heads back towards the others.

Stitch: Stitch stay.

Henry: Stay but-

Stitch: Stitch stay here for henry.

Henry: Really Stitch thank you.

Stitch: No Henry thank you.

They hug and wave good bye to Lilo.

Later Gold's pawnshop.

Jumba: Psst! Rumple.

Rumple: Jumba What are you doing here?

Jumba: A little something for you. Before I go.

He hands a globe shaped blue computer to him.

Rumple: What s it?

Jumba: The others.

Jumba departs in his ship.

Rumple takes the computer into his shop he opens it.

Computer: Container ready select experiment.

The computer opens to reveal orbs of different colors with numbers on them rotating in a helix shape.

Leroy climbs out of the wreckaage to smile evilly.

Please review!


End file.
